wiedzminfandomcom-20200214-history
Władca Undvik
|Powiązane = Umarł król, niech żyje król Królewski Gambit |Występowanie = Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon }} Władca Undvik – zadanie poboczne występujące w grze Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon, w którym Geralt pomaga Hjalmarowi w zabiciu Giganta z Undvik. Wiedźmin na zlecenie Cracha miał sprawdzić co się dzieje z Cerys i Hjalmarem – dziećmi jarla. Podczas ich zadań, mających przekonać mieszkańców Skellige, że nadają się na władców archipelagu. Wpis w dzienniku Jest rzeczą powszechnie znaną, że im starsze są dzieci, tym więcej z nimi kłopotu. Problemy Cracha an Craite przybrały na sile po śmierci Brana, gdy rozpoczął się wyścig do korony po zmarłym władcy. Zgodnie z tradycją, następcą króla miał zostać wielki bohater i w tej roli Hjalmar, syn Cracha widział właśnie siebie. A czy istnieje ktoś bardziej godny miana bohatera niż pogromca osławionego olbrzyma, który spustoszył wyspę Undvik? Idąc tym tokiem rozumowania, Hjalmar zorganizował zbrojną eskapadę na Undvik, jednak wkrótce słuch o nim zaginął. Cracha mocno to zaniepokoiło, a gdy nieobecność syna przedłużała się, jarl poprosił o pomoc Geralta. W trakcie poszukiwań Hjalmara an Craite Geralt natknął się na jego towarzysza broni — człowieka o imieniu Folan. Od Folana wiedźmin dowiedział się, że drużyna Hjalmara została rozbita w czasie ataku olbrzyma, a losy Hjalmara są nieznane. Przeszukując wyspę Undvik wiedźmin znalazł w końcu Hjalmara. Natknął się na niego nieopodal legowiska olbrzyma. Syn Cracha zmierzał tam, by uwolnić jednego z członków swojej drużyny — Niego, a ponieważ cel był szczytny, Geralt dołączył do Hjalmara. Gdy mieszkańcy Undvik zostali zdziesiątkowani, wyspę zdominowały potwory. Odszukanie Hjalmara an Craite nie było więc łatwe, nawet dla wiedźmina. Jednak wszystko skończyło się dobrze — Geralt nie tylko odnalazł syna Cracha, ale na dodatek wspólnie z nim zabił olbrzyma i pomścił zamordowanych przez potwora ludzi. W ten sposób, z pomocą Geralta, Hjalmar zrobił pierwszy krok naprzód w wyścigu o koronę Skellige. — Jaskier Przebieg zadania Zapytaj Cracha an Craite o Hjalmara. Geralt po zakończonej stypie na Kaer Trolde udaje się do Cracha, aby zapytać o wyprawę Hjalmara na wyspę Undvik. Jarl mówi wiedźminowi, aby dowiedział się czegoś od mieszkańców wyspy, którzy przebywają w karczmie Nowy Port pod Kaer Trolde. Popytaj w karczmie Nowy Port o Undvik i Lodowego Giganta. Wiedźmin udaje się do karczmy Nowy Port, gdzie przebywa część mieszkańców Undvik oraz tam Hjalmar rekrutował ludzi na swoją wyprawę. Biały Wilk po zdobyciu kilku cennych informacji od bywalców przybytku udaje się na wyspę Undvik w poszukiwaniu Hjalmara. Udaj się na wyspę Undvik w poszukiwaniu Hjalmara. Geralt płynie łodzią na wyspę Undvik w poszukiwaniu Hjalmara i jego ludzi. Używając wiedźmińskich zmysłów, zbadaj ruiny Urskar, by znaleźć ślady Hjalmara. Biały Wilk, dowiedziawszy się od biesiadników karczmy, że Hjalmar prawdopodobnie rozbił swój obóz w okolicach ruiny Urskar, udaje się tam natychmiastowo w celu sprawdzenia tej wiadomości. Zbadaj wnętrze statku. Po drodze do ruin Urskar wiedźmin zauważa wielki statek, przy którym przez chwilę przechodzi Gigant, a następnie znika wśród gór. Biały Wilk postanawia zbadać wnętrze statku. Porozmawiaj z nieznajomym. Wewnątrz statku Geralt znajduje nieznajomego, który przedstawia się jako Ósmy. Mężczyzna opowiada, że Hjalmar wraz z drużyną przechodził tamtędy i kierowali się w stronę wieży strażniczej. Znajdź obozowisko Hjalmara. Odszukaj ludzi, którzy udali się w stronę wieży, korzystając z wiedźmińskich zmysłów. Wiedźmin po przejściu krótkiej drogi od wielkiego statku zauważa wieżę strażniczą, a przy niej zdemolowany obóz Hjalmara. Zbadaj ruiny obozu Hjalmara za pomocą wiedźmińskich zmysłów. Biały Wilk, badając obóz, zauważa sporo krwi oraz ślady prowadzące na wschód i zachód. Używając z wiedźmińskich zmysłów, podążaj za śladami ludzi, którzy wyszli z obozu przed atakiem. Geralt postanawia najpierw sprawdzić ślady ludzi, którzy uciekli z obozu przed atakiem. Wiedźmin, podążając tym tropem, natrafi na zabitego nekkera oraz strzałę wbitą w ziemię. Ślad doprowadza Białego Wilka do opuszczonej wsi, gdzie leży ciało człowieka, który uciekł z obozu. Po przeszukaniu zwłok i zabraniu rogu Hornvalla. Odszukaj człowieka porwanego przez trolle, korzystając z wiedźmińskich zmysłów. Za truchłem mężczyzny wiedźmin zauważa grotę oraz przy pomocy wiedźmińskich zmysłów ślady walki człowieka z trollami. Geralt udaje się w głąb jaskini, gdzie czeka na niego kilku przeciwników w postaci lodowych trolli oraz kilka potworów gotujących człowieka w kotle. Pomóż człowiekowi w kotle. Geralt może pomóc mężczyźnie w kotle na dwa sposoby: * zabić trolle; * odpowiedzieć na zagadkę potworów. Odpowiedź: Troll Niezależnie od wyboru, wiedźmin uratuje mężczyznę. Korzystając z wiedźmińskich zmysłów, idź za śladami ciągniętej łodzi. Biały Wilk wraz z kompanem wraca do obozu Hjalmara i postanawia sprawdzić ślady ciągniętej łodzi, które doprowadzają wiedźmina do jeziora. Przedostań się przez jezioro. Geralt przechodzi przez jezioro wraz z Folanem i na drugim brzegu znajduje zamordowaną drużynę Hjalmara, która starała się uciekać w stronę jaskiń. Podążaj za śladem stóp i krwi, używając wiedźmińskich zmysłów. Dowiedz się, jaki los spotkał drużynę Hjalmara w jaskiniach. Wiedźmin podąża śladami stóp i krwi do jaskiń, gdzie spotyka kilka harpii. Po przejściu jaskiń Biały Wilk trafia do zrujnowanego budynku. Odszukaj Hjalmara. Wewnątrz budynku Geralt znajduje dwudziestu martwych członków drużyny Hjalmara oraz kilka pożeraczy. Po wyjściu z budynku drugą stroną Biały Wilk znajduje ślady pozostawione przez mężczyznę. Pomóż nieznajomemu odpędzić syreny. Wiedźmin spotyka nieznajomego mężczyznę walczącego z syrenami. Po pokonaniu potworów okazuje się, że to właśnie Hjalmar. Dostań się do leża giganta. Po rozmowie z Hjalmarem wiedźmin i Folan wyruszają do leża giganta. Unikaj śnieżnych zasp — skrzypiący pod stopami śnieg obudzi giganta. Znajdź klucz do klatki z Vigim, używając wiedźmińskich zmysłów. Uwolnij Vigiego. W leżu giganta Hjalmar zauważa jednego z członków swojej drużyny, niejakiego Vigiego. Geralt może otworzyć klatkę z Vigim przed walką. Później będzie już na to za późno, ponieważ gigant podczas walki weźmie klatkę z Vigim i w ten zacznie nią walczyć. W ten sposób mężczyzna zginie. Biały Wilk, chcąc uratować Vigiego, poszukuje klucza do klatki, unikając śnieżnych zasp. Klucz znajduje się w kufrze w leżu. Zabij giganta. Po otwarciu klatki Vigi rzuci się na giganta co rozpocznie walkę. Po zakończonej batalii misja dobiega końca. Kategoria:W rozbudowie Kategoria:Bez grafiki Kategoria:Zadania poboczne w grze Wiedźmin 3 ar:لورد أندفيك en:The Lord of Undvik ru:Владыка Ундвика